The Best Birthday Gift Ever
by twinmuse
Summary: COMPLETE My version of what happened at the end of the finale and on. With a little salsa added. HINT:Teri My first fanfic, please read!
1. Somethings not right

D: I don't own 24, any of the people, etc. Don't sue, got diddly squat, spending it all on school, it ain't cheap.  
  
A: This is my first fanfic ever, and first time using fanfic.net, so stick with me.  
  
Summary: Like I said, I'm throwing in that the Bauer family has a Venezuelan background, on Jacks side and I changed the season finale to more of my liking!! (hint:Teri)  
  
CTU  
  
"Where is my wife? Where's Teri?" Jack asked as he held his shivering daughter. " We have two uni's getting her right now. Kim asked for her a moment ago and we sent them. She'll be here in a moment." Tony announced, still in shock about Nina. Jack nodded, still not relaxing yet. Something still wasn't right. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who felt so. Kim started trembling again, worry creasing her little pixie face. This caused her bad wrist, hurt when she was captured last, to hurt more, but she didn't care to notice. Something wasn't right. "Daddy?.s-something's wrong!.."She said in a small voice. He reluctantly let her go and started heading in the direction Tony motioned to a moment ago. Just then 2 uni's and 2 medics came out; grimacing as they wheeled a gurney, covered up with a white sheet. One of the uni's Jack knew as O'neal looked up at him with scared, guilty eyes. She bit her lip and kept glancing at Jack to Kim to the gurney. He started connecting them. So did Kim. " Oh!..oh my God!!..Nooo, please....MOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" Kimberly screamed, falling to her knees. It echoed hauntingly through the headquarters. Over and over she screamed until finally, with her father clutching to her, the medics sedated her. Jack's world could never be the same again. AN: Hope you like how it started! I'm a newbie at this, so give me some slack! Would very much enjoy some reviews! Thanx! 


	2. It wasn't a dream?

D: Don't own them.etc. Got no dinero so.why try?  
  
{#}  
  
When Kim woke up again, it was 2 days later in the hospital. At first she just thought she had the most extravigent bad dream ever. ^Gosh, even my wrist and throat hurt! The power of the mind, huh? I'll have to tell my dad about this one!^ she thought as she tried to open her eyes. She blinked them open, noticing the soft whirl of a noise and some weird lights. ^Did I leave my computer on or something?^ she thought as she tried to focus. ^Wait! This isn't my bedroom?!.Why's my arm in a cast?.Oh no!. It wasn't a dream!!^ she realized with a sinking heart. She finally focused enough around the room to recognize her light blue cast on her left wrist. The lights she saw were soft ones overhead behind her and a tiny red one on her finger of her good hand. The whirling sound was coming from the oxygen they had attached to her nose. She could feel the bad chest cold she must of developed from being in the cold water. Her lips started to tremble when she finally spotted her father in a recliner hospital bed. He too must have been admitted, he had on hospital gowns and pants and a wrist band like hers. But except for some stitches on his head, he seemed ok. He was softly snoozing away, his hand resting on her bed. She gently took it and squeezed his fingers. "Papi" she whispered, using her old way of saying 'dad', the way her father and his siblings called their father. Jack woke up and glanced over. " Baby.." he whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead. He saw her lip trembling and grew concerned. "Shhh.it's okay. It's over." He soothed her. Kim just kept going. More trembling and eyes brimming with tears. "I..It wasn't.. a-a.dream?" Kim asked anyways. Jack's heart broke even more. "I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry!" he whispered, getting up and sitting on on the edge of her bed and leaning over her. His own eyes full of tears. Kim just stared into his eyes. "M.m.mama?" she choked out. All she needed was the look in his eyes. Kim just bit her trembling lip and nodded as more tears fell. He let her sit a moment to mourn her mother. He wasn't prepared for her next words. "Who?" she said with anger. "Nina." He said evenly. "Why?" she said again angerly. "To hurt me..to save face tith who she's working with." Jack answered, not sure. "And?" Kim said raising her eyebrows. Jack took a deep breath. "She's in jail for 3 counts of murder, she'll be questioned and interogated on who she works for. Treason against her country, working in league to assasinate the Senator, giving away secret government information.."Jack stopping when he noticed the confused look on her face. "3?" she asked, confused. "She murdered a co-worker, Jamie, making it look like suicide,.. Mom,,, and th-the baby," he choked out. Kim's face dawned on that. "Gosh papi, is that how you found out?" Kim blurted out, suddenly concerned for her father's feelings. "No.she told me. Over the phone, that night. When I was going to go in and get you. I wasn't sure what'd happen, so I wanted to talk to her." Jack explained, going back to that moment, faintly smiling. "Sh-sh wanted to tell you in person. Not over the phone. She almost did, back when she just found out at the safehouse. I was nearly screaming beside her waiting until she kicked me out."Kim said smiling. Jack smiled at that, They were silent for a moment. "You okay Pa?"she asked questioningly. He nodded. "Concussion, twice over, some nasty gashes and bruised ribs and stomach. I'm fine." He said, touching his side. "Why am I hooked up to this stuff?" she asked, wiggling her I.V. arm and oxygen. "Broken wrist, bad case of the sniffles, exhaustion, and hipoglycemia. From not eating much. You're okay though, you'll probably go home today with me." He said, patting her leg. Kim got all uptight. "Home? That's where they got us last time. I'll never feel safe there." She said, shaking her head. "You will. I'll be there this time. And no back stabbing co-workers left anymore." He said smirking. She just shook her head at that. "Are we okay?" Kim asked in a little voice, slight fear in her eyes. "Yes. No one's after us anymore. That's all over. Now we just have to take it one day at a time" he said, moving a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She tugged on his hands and scooted way over for him to climb next to her. She then snuggled against him all daughterly.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it so far! I'd love some reviews to tell me if you like this story!! So R&R PLEASE!! 


	3. Picking up and moving on

D: Don't own them, don't sue, broke as a joke, so don't waste your time.  
  
{#}  
  
After a while of sitting there in silence, Jack rubbing Kim's back softly, he finally broke the silence. "Janet's aunt came down. The pink bear's from her." He said pointing to a fuzzy pink bear all bandaged up and on crutches holding a balloon that said, 'feel better soon'. "When's the service? Can we go?" Kim asked snuggling closer at the thought of her friend's funeral. " On Friday, They asked me to be a pallbearer. They said you can sing if you want." He said softly. She nodded, then said in an even smaller voice. " And mama's?" she whispered. Jack got choked up then. "Saturday." He said through tears. Kim got all choked up then as well. They both finally broke down and let it all out. They cried for an hour together before falling asleep. Palmer and his two kids came in when they were sleeping. "Keith.Nicole. This is the man who saved my life, even when his daughter and wife's lives were in danger. But he didn't get to save his wife. She was killed, along with his unborn child. We owe him our lives." Palmer softly said. They nodded leaving their gifts before quietly leaving.  
  
+=+=+=+=+ By mid day, Kim was off the oxygen and I.V's and what was left of the Bauer family was released that night at the last release time, 10:00pm. They were escorted home in a limo in their matching hospital clothes. Their close neighbors, the Collin's family, came out and greeted them when they saw them arrive. "Evening Ray.Mary. Hi Crissy and Jacey. Thanks for the flowers and card." Jack said politely, his arm around Kim's shoulders. "Anything you two need, don't hesitate, just ask." Mary said, smiling and lightly touching Kim's cheek motherly. " Diz ez farh Kem-buh-lghee." Jacey, the 3-year-old said, holding up a big crayon drawing. Kimberly took it and smiled, tears brimming. She knelt down to the little girl's level and hugged her. "Thank you sweet stuff. It's beautiful." Kim said, realizing the little girl could never understand how much it meant to her. Then Crissy, the 11-year-old, hugged her too handing her a gold charm bracelet. "But this was your Uncle Cristofers! He gave it to you at your communion! I can't take this!" Kim stuttered out, knowing how much it meant to her. " Just give it back when you don't need it anymore." Crissy replied, smiling. They said they're good-byes and went inside and got cleaned up. "Wanna stay with me tonight Kimby?" Jack asked when he saw her pause by his bedroom door. She nodded and padded over in her P.J.'s, carrying her picture. She snuggled down showing it to her dad. " She's really imaginative. She's got good talent for a 3½ year old." Kim said. The picture showed a grass line with a some-what stick figure girl with blond hair, smiling but with water (tears) falling off her fast. There was a bright sun on one side of the sky then an angel smiling brightly all glowly with wings and a halo. Also with short brown hair. There were trees and some other fillers too. "She even put our nicknames." Kim pointed out. There was arrows pointing to each figure, the girl was Kimby and the angel was Tetee (Tay- tea). Then she lifted her bracelet; it had a cross charm, a Virgin Mary coin, and an angel. " That reminds me, I know the timings bad. but what about my confirmation? It's in like. 2 weeks isn't it?" Kim asked. (A/N: I just added that she's been going to classes for the past year. She's almost done.) " Oh, yeah.wow.your mom had that all put together right? She even already sent out the invitations. You still want to have it right?" Jack asked, hoping his daughter wouldn't give up on something so important due to their latest tragedy. " Of course!.. I've been going to class forever now, it's very important for me. Mama would want me to. I'm sure Aunt Jocelyn would help me out, right?" Kim said, getting really sleepy. " Yeh, I'll call her. or see her later at." He said not finishing that he'd see her at the Teri's funeral. They fell asleep until well into the next day.  
  
A/N: Please R&R and tell me if you like the changes I made to the shows background on the characters. Next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Laying all to rest

D: Don't own them, wish I did, but don't, so don't bother.  
  
A/N: I got my first review via email!! See how easy it is to please me? Please R & R!! Please?  
  
{#}  
  
On Friday, they attended Janet and her father's funeral. Kim performed a beautiful rendition of 'Amazing Grace'. On Saturday, they had Teri's funeral. Everybody came for this; from Palmer and his kids, CTU personal, and all of the family members. Everyone left, leaving Kim and Jack to mourn, then Jack stepped away to give Kimberly a moment alone. That's when someone stepped up behind her silently. " I'm so sorry Kim." He said softly, placing a single white rose on her mother's grave. "Rick? You're here? Are you okay?" Kim said hugging him quickly. His arm was in a sling. He had cuffs on too. "They let me come. I gave them everything I could. They're being nice. I'll still pay my time. But it'll never be enough for this. A life gone." He said sadly and guiltily. " Two." Kim said softly. " Excuse me?" Rick said confused. " Two. My mother had been 4 weeks pregnant Rick." Kim whispered, looking sadly into his eyes. He just swallowed getting teary eyed. He then handed her a light pink, half closed rose and kissed her softly on the cheek and walked back to the uniformed cop just a ways off. Kim smiled sadly and walked back to her waiting father and into the limo to take them to the reception.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the way it's different then the show!! Please R & R and tell me what you think. Can I get SOME reviews here? Thanx. Next chapter comes when I get a few more reviews!! 


	5. Something Wicked Comes This Way?

D: Don't own them, wish I did, but don't, etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review! Yep, singular not plural, but I love whatever I can get! Here's the next chapy. Hope you enjoy it, it should be longer, I'm gonna start building things up. A/N: Also, I changed Kim's age slightly to fit my story, she's a little younger than in the show.  
  
{#}  
  
Two weeks later Kimberly received her Holy Confirmation at 15 ½ years old. They had a small gathering of friends and family after the mass. Kim was in a pretty, flowy, white formal dress with her hair in curls and a baby's breath halo woven around her head. Her aunt Jocelyn had made white silk gloves to cover her cast. She also began taking over preparations for Kim's up and coming Miss Sweet Sixteen party. "My mom already had a lot of stuff started, see. Here's an example of the requedos she saw and the cake. My color is sky-blue. I found an idea for my damas' dresses too." Kim said going over the stuff with her aunt. (A/N: I changed that Jack is from a Venezuelan background; his mother is part Venezuelan and his stepfather, who raised him since a baby, is full Venezuelan. His birth father passed away. He has 3 half-siblings: Jocelyn, Jovana, and Jose. They followed their traditions growing up and on Teri's side, she always had Sweet Sixteen's so they combined the two traditions resulting in Kim's party.) So over the next few months, Kimberly focused on school and getting her party ready. Her birthday was near Christmas (Dec. 6) so she had to count on it being cold. While getting over the horrible nightmare, Jack and Kim started seeing Palmer and his family a lot. They were all close, especially with the similar situations. (Killers after them, mother's 'leaving' for one reason or another, father's in high profile jobs) Especially the kids. Nicole and Kim were real good friends, Kim even asked her to be one of her damas. "Okay, that's you, my cousin Jacklyn, my neighbor Chrissy, and my two friends from school, Stephanie and Emma. They all got their chambalans, but you need one.and I need mine." Kim explained one day to Nicole. "Chamba- what?!" Nicole asked, all confused. " Chambalan. That's your guy dance partner. You're a dama, the girl dance partner. Oh!.. I know! I can ask Eddie! He's just your height and he wanted to be in it. That just leaves me." Kim said, stumped. " Just ask Keith! My brother would love to be your chamba thingy." Nicole said all smiling. Kim blushed. "I KNOW you like him! Admit it. It'll be great!" Nicole said teasingly. Kim thought about it for a moment, like she hadn't thought about asking HIM before! "Go on! He is SO taken to you! You should hear him talk about you all the time!" Nicole urged. "Okay! I'll ask him!" Kim finally admitted, blushing and smiling at the same time. Both girls started giggling then. And of course he said yes, so Keith became her main chambalan for her Sweet 16 party. And all the couples gathered weekly to practice the valze dances they would be performing at the reception. Palmer and Jack couldn't be happier. Jacey, Kim and Jack's 3-year-old neighbor, became Kim's muneca girl, and just about everybody was a padrino or madrina. From her real uncles and aunts to Palmer, Tony, and her neighbors. It was now about a month before her Sweet 16. They started on making the requedos. They were magnets with tiny picture frames of girls in sky blue dresses and 'Sweet 16' on them with ribbons that had her name, date, and Sweet 16 printed on them. Jack was also taking lessons on dancing ( He missed that class that day in CTU! jk!) with Kim for the father/daughter dance. They were out at a park with their two new dogs running free, practicing a little and laughing when one would screw up.(usually Jack) They were both in warm ups; Jack in black and white, Kim in white and light pink. They were both slowly dancing away smiling and laughing, not noticing the man hidden a short distance away. He was video taping them, zooming in as they danced. He taped them for a good 20 minutes, catching when Jack mis- stepped and nearly caused them to fall over. Every so often Jack would whistle to bring the dogs, two Pembroke Welsh Corgie pups back to them. He even got Kim when she yelled the dogs' back after they chased a squirrel. " Oh no!.Zein! Abrea!..Come back here!" Kim yelled while clapping her hands. They both came herding back all happily, that's when Jack and her decided to start jogging again, putting leashes back on the dogs and leaving the park. The man smiled as he pressed stop on the camera and vanished into the shadows of the bushes.  
  
{#}  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahhahaha! Hope you like it! Sorry for the boring parts, I had a lot of explaining stuff this chapter and time lapses. Please review!! And if you have any questions, just email me!! I'll try to reply ASAP. Thanx!! Next Chapy.Something happens to Kim that has Jack thinking he'll have NO one in his family left!!! A/N: You pronounce the dogs names like Zein (Zee-inn) and Abrea(Ah-bree) Okay? Don't ask HOW I came up with those, they just popped in my head!! 


	6. Born in thewhere?

A/N: Ok peoples. NO ONE'S REVIEWING!!! I'm not a mean person, I don't ask for much, I don't threaten to hold chapters until I get a certain # of reviews, but a FEW would be appreciated! I've gotten, count them, two out of the last 5 chappy's!!! So, this chapter is for those 2 who so nicely reviewed my story, thank you I luv ya! N-E-Wayz. THE ANGELS WOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! The RALLY MONKEY HAS SPOKEN!!!! WOOOHOOOOOO!!!! k, I'm done now.  
  
D: Don't own them, you know the drill.  
  
{#}  
  
About a week later, Jack was busy at work when he got an urgent phone call.  
  
"Hello? M-Mr. Bauer? This is Stephanie, Kim's friend? Um, Kim's in trouble, they're taking her away!!" Stephanie said in a rush.  
  
"WHAT!?.wait, slow down sweety. Explain it to me, why are they taking my daughter away? Who's they? Where?"Jack asked, trying to be calm.  
  
"Okay, see..we got this new school counselor dude. some PHD guy from Yale or some school, he's a psychologist or something and he's doing evaluations on all the cases that were left behind from our last counselor. Kim was one of them, since her mom.anyways, his way of 'evaluating' cases is bringing up EVERYTHING on the person from medical records to academic stuff to birth certificates. I guess he got Kim's records mixed up because he says she's an illegal citizen and she has to be deported back to her 'home'. He's all anal about anyone except white people, real racist so to say. He's got immigration on her, they drug her out of class and when she started to struggle and resist, they put her in cuffs!! They said they're sending her back to Venezuela!" She explained as thoroughly and as quickly as she could. Jack pounded the walls in frustration, causing eyes around CTU to look his way.  
  
"Dammit! She's a citizen! Me and Teri got her her citizen papers when we brought her back!" he yelled, getting furious.  
  
"Back?! She's not from here? In America?" Stephanie said confused.  
  
"She is! She's lived here her whole life! She only lived there for 2 weeks! My wife. see.we were visiting my families home over in Venezuela when Teri went into early labor. Back then they didn't advise women in their third semester to not fly. Kim was born 3 weeks early.in Venezuela. She stayed there for almost 2 weeks before she was old enough and healthy enough to fly home. By the time she was 2 months old she was an established citizen. Where do they get off!?!" He said angrily, as he gathered his things.  
  
"Wow.I didn't know.well, you need to hurry over here before Kim does something that REALLY gets herself into trouble!" Stephanie said then hung up. Jack pounded down his steps, yelling for Milo.  
  
"Bring up everything on my daughter, her birth certificate, citizenship papers, all her documents that could establish her as a permanent resident here. Kimberly Anne Bauer, call me when you got it." He said, rushing by.  
  
"Jack.is your daughter okay?"Tony asked, concerned.  
  
"No, someone's trying to deport her!" He yelled back, not stopping his stride. Tony was two steps behind him.  
  
{#}  
  
A/N: Okay, how do you like that?! Please don't flame me on the storyline, I don't know how immigration and all that really works, I'm just making it up to fit my story. And I'm not quite sure when the whole 'no flying for 3rd semester pregnancies' came about so work with me! That's why it's an AU. Okay, I'm gonna ask for some reviews, PLEASE!?!?!?!?! You'll make me feel so much better if I get a little bit!! Thanks a bunch! Next part will be up ASAP! 


	7. All Alone

D: Not mine, just borrowing, don't sue.  
  
A/N: Sorry haven't been updating in awhile, our family really gets into Halloween so I was busy decorating and preparing for my fave holiday. (Yes, even over X-mas, being an identical twin, it's the one night a year I actually get to be something unique, of my own thought, not something anyone else is.) And for Sam, thanks for the.advice. But I was aware of how America works, but I just changed it a little to fit my story. That's why they call it an AU story, meaning Alternate Universe or something along those lines. NOT like reality basically. So, sorry to upset you or anything. And.Can you tell me what a beta is, cause I'm drawing a blank. Thanks! Here's the next chappy, enjoy!! Happy Belated Halloween!!  
  
{#}  
  
Meanwhile, at the immigration office/police station, Kim was royally pissed off. She was still in cuffs, cuffed to a wooden bench with her hands behind her. It was really starting to irritate her old injury in her wrist.  
  
"Okay, miss, now we send you the holding ward until this afternoon when we send the bus out to Mexico to be sent home."the crude officer said as he chewed on his toothpick.  
  
"It's a good thing me and Daly went to school together otherwise we'd have you detained here 'till tomorrow. You get to go back 'home sweet home' sooner." He said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Why don't you LISTEN to me!? I'm not from Venezuela! I've lived here my whole life! Where do you get off!" Kim seethed.  
  
"And can you take these cuffs off me! They're hurting my bad wrist!" she yelled, clenching her teeth from pain.  
  
"What? Hurt that when you snuck into America?! Poor baby!" he teased, smiling and laughing at his own joke.  
  
"No! For your information, I BROKE it when I was being held kidnapped so my father, a VERY important officer of CTU, was trying to save Senator PALMER from getting assassinated. Now my father and the PRESIDENT of the UNITED STATES are best of buds! What do you think the president will do when he found out you're messing with his guardian angels DAUGHTER!?!" Kim retorted back, emphasizing on all the key words, full of spitfire.  
  
"President Palmer!? HAHA..Guardian Angel?!?.Please! You've been watching too many no-fe-nas!" the officer laughed back, butchering the word.  
  
"It's NOVELAS dip s#$%!.call my father now!" she hollered back, getting outraged that she leaned so far forward that it caused the cuffs, that were also attached to the bench, to snag funny and tweak her wrist. She yelped in pain and scooted back instantly, tears of pain filling her eyes.  
  
"My wrist! Please undo these! My wrist..it hurts!" she cried out weakly, getting desperate. Just then a familiar face appeared from a doorway. The guy from the precinct when Kim was busted with the drug dealers the night of the presidential primary. She sat shocked, this whole time believing him to be dead.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!? Why're YOU here Kimberly? What're you DOING to her?!" he asked getting angry at the sight of her tears and pinched up face.  
  
"Officer Gray?!(forgot the guys name, so made up a new one.) You're.alive!?" Kim asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah.now. Wasn't too well off the last time we saw each other, huh? Heard about what your father did to find you. Glad he was able to save Palmer AND you. Hate those jerks for nearly killing us." Officer Gray said sympathetically. It was then she noticed the scar on his forehead and on his arm.  
  
" Yeah.but not my mother..or my baby brother or sister.they died that night.. can you tell these idiots to let me go! They're trying to deport me!" she cried to him. He spun around and immediately blew into a huge argument about Kim. He managed to let them uncuff her and he got an icepack for her already swollen and tender wrist. But he couldn't do much else.  
  
"It seems to be legit. Your birth certificate says you were born in Valencia, Venezuela. It's a true birth certificate. You have no other documents on your school file that says you were made a citizen here in the US. Is your father coming?" he asked softly.  
  
"They haven't let me call him." She trembled out, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Do YOU know anything about this? Did your parents ever tell you about your birth?" he asked, confused on how she could be born in another country.  
  
" Yeah. They told me I was born over in Valencia because it was still allowed for third semester pregnancies. and my m-mom went into early labor, cause they went visiting my father's family. I was 2 weeks early, and was.. was BORN over there, but I LIVE HERE! I've been here my WHOLE life, except those first few weeks when I was too little yet to fly home. I KNOW my parents got me citizenship or whatever over here! I mean, come on! I was allowed to go to school and everything!" she blurted all out, her voice trembling.  
  
"I know sweety, hopefully we'll get this all cleared up when your father gets here." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Where. Is. MY. Daughter!?" Jack yelled to the jerk counselor.  
  
"They took her away!.. the IRS.It's out of my hands now! Maybe next time you shouldn't enroll your so-called 'daughter' in a public school without legalizing her first! And.. aren't you a little too.OLD for her?" he said sneering. Jack nearly blew a gasket. A few minutes later he left feeling only slightly better, only now his hand hurt a little bit.  
  
"Can you start searching the most local immigration offices or precincts in this area and find out which one's got my little girl?" Jack asked over his cell phone to Milo as he headed to Stephanie's class.  
  
"You got all the documents I sent you?" Milo replied while his fingers flew across the keyboard.  
  
"Yeah, that's all you found?" Jack said as he looked at Kim's birth certificate, medical records, and school files.  
  
"You gotta have parental consent in person at city hall to get anything else, Milo already broke some rules getting all that information. Either parents or a real high power head to get them. City Hall is the only place to get citizenship papers, except for someplace safe at your house." Tony informed him as he walked next to him.  
  
"Dang it, I left that all up to Teri. She's the only one who would know where it all is to keep them safe. She's a little old fashioned, it could be anywhere from a false soup can to under a hidden floor board in the basement." Jack said smiling fondly.  
  
"I'll head there now to search." Tony said getting the house key from him and calling for a uni-cop transport.  
  
"Need a call from SOMEBODY to overrule.this isn't CTU's area. We're not that special to City Hall." Tony quipped, heading out, just as Jack stepped into Stephanie's classroom, motioning her to come to him.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. It's urgent." Jack replied respectfully to the teacher. Stephanie, a redhead with green eyes, came out side the door looking scared.  
  
"Is Kimmy okay?" she asked, using Kim's nickname.  
  
"No, not yet. I don't know where they took her and that jerk of a counselor won't say.Well, now he CAN'T, but that's not the point." He said rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"I need your help. The people who took her, can you tell me what they were wearing? The jackets?" Jack asked with an idea.  
  
"Oh, um, dark navy wind jackets with the letters I.N.S.A. on them. Their fronts had badges, but I couldn't see them. But a few of us in class here were in our last class. Trevor was sitting right behind Kim. Max wasn't far away either." Stephanie said getting excited. He nodded and followed her back into the classroom, once again stopping the lecture.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am..I really need to speak to a few of your students." He asked politely.  
  
"Mrs.Guevera.sure go ahead Mr. Bauer." Mrs. Guevera said pleasantly.  
  
"Okay, can I ask the few of you that were in my daughter's last class to help me out?" Jack said hopefully. A boy and two girls raised their hands. Jack smiled and nodded towards them.  
  
"Great." he started and went on to explain and ask questions. 15 minutes later he was headed to the immigration office that had Kim. Right around then, the bus arrived at the office Kim was at to escort the immigrants 'home'.  
  
"Please, please help me! I'm NOT an illegal immigrant! I've been here ALL my life! JUST! CALL! MY! FATHER!" Kim screamed as they re-cuffed her, officer Gray's influence no longer able to help.  
  
"Well, I want it documented that THIS is unlawful and unjust and I am completely against it and deny these accusations about Ms. Bauer. You'll be sorry." Officer Gray stated angrily. Kim was trembling now, as they escorted her to the back along with some other immigrants. She sniffled back a sob as she thought her father wouldn't be able to help in time. She just fell apart at the thought of being in a foreign place all alone with nothing. Tears streamed down her face as the group was led outside.  
  
{#}  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chappy! I know it doesn't fit in to how things would really happen now, but like I said before, this is an AU story. I changed things around and made things up to fit my story. So please don't flame me about stuff like this wouldn't happen in real life. I watched the premiere of 24 the other night, SOOOOOOOO good! I can't believe that father guy all psycho and crazy going after Kim!! Fool doesn't know her daddy does he!? Hope she and the little daughter stay safe! (which isn't gonna happen, or the show wouldn't be so good!) Please R&R and tell me what you think. And don't forget to watch the new episodes of 24!! 


	8. It is time

D: Ain't mine dum diddledee dum etc.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been absolutely CRAZY at my house from taking my sis to get her wisdom teeth pulled to my car braking down to a big huge presentation project in my Ethics class. Did I forget to mention the court hearings to get custody of my baby nephew? That too. Whew! So here's my next chappy, sorry I left the last one at a cliff hangy part. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
{#}  
  
  
  
In the mean time, Tony got through to the 'higher power'; the only one he could think of that would help in a quick pinch.  
  
"President Palmer? This is Tony.." He said, explaining everything that was going on. By the time Jack walked into the office, facing the crude officer his phone was ringing.  
  
"Where's my daughter?! You let her go right now or you'll seriously regret it." He said through clenched teeth when he instantly got the run- around from the officer. Just then his phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?..You did!? Great! Thanks, okay,.. hold on." Jack said, leaning towards the officer.  
  
"What's your fax?" Jack asked calmly. The officer still wouldn't cooperate.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to save your little 'girlfriend'. She's going back to where she came from." The officer said hotly. Jack stood there boiling. Tony must have heard 'cause he spoke up.  
  
"Jack, keep cool. Let me put Palmer through. Maybe the president of the United States will convince him." Tony said, smirking then patching him through.  
  
"Officer...there's someone who wants to speak with you." Jack said, smiling coldly and handing him his cell phone. The guy smirked and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Who?.Santa Claus?...Yeah, right." He mumbled as he placed the phone to his ear.  
  
"No...not by a long shot. Hello officer, this is David Palmer..." David said icily. Jack could see the color drain from the officer's face.  
  
"Y-yes M-Mr. President, sir. I-it's most ap-apreciated. Okay, thank you sir." He stumbled out, hanging up.  
  
"Told you so." Jack said, not smiling. He moved towards the fax machine when the officer told Tony the fax number. He got the citizenship papers and shoved them back at the still distraught officer.  
  
"Here's the truth. My wife just didn't have them included in my daughter's school records. Probably never thought it would be a problem, which should have been true. Now, where is my daughter.!?" Jack said, trying to stay calm.  
  
Just then Officer Gray came in carrying the melted icepack.  
  
"Mr. Bauer? You're Kim's father, correct?" he asked when he recognized Jack.  
  
"Yes! Where's my girl?!" Jack asked quickly, practically running the guy down.  
  
"Those jerks just put her on the bus." He yelled, running back in the direction he came from. Jack followed close behind and they ran up to the bus just as it was slowly pulling away.  
  
"STOP!" Officer Gray yelled, waving at the driver frantically. The driver stopped and Jack immediately climbed on and looked all over for Kim. Kim was in the back with her head down, cradling her wrist. She didn't even notice the bus had stopped. Jack snagged the cuff keys from the warden and slowly walked towards her.  
  
"Kimmy? Kimberly, are you okay, baby?" Jack asked softly, reaching down to undo her cuffs.  
  
"Ouch!" Kim yelped before she realized what was happening. But when she looked up she started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?! They hurt you?!" He practically screamed, taking the cuffs off more gently. She shook her head yes as her crying turned into sniffles and hiccups.  
  
"These were too tight...a-and they wouldn't undo them." She whimpered out as she cuddled up to her dad, crying some more. He picked her up in one fluid motion and got off the bus. He was too worried to notice the dark gentlemen video taping them once again from the side of the building.  
  
By the time he, Officer Gray, CTU, the president of the U.S., and all his people got done with them, half of the people of that office had been replaced. And there was a new opening at Kim's school for a counselor position.  
  
Jack took Kim to Urgent Care to look at her wrist where they found it to be severely irritated, but no new fracture. They put her in a cast that was removable with some thick heavy Velcro for 10 days. Then she would move to a splint. Her cast was green this time. They left the hospital and headed to Kim's school. Even though she still had at least some of her 6th period class left and her last class, she wasn't going to finish the day out.  
  
As Jack pulled out of the parking lot he drove right by the mysterious man that had been watching them with even noticing him.  
  
Jack drove Kim to her school so she could get her things from the class where she was taken from, talking to the teacher and some of her classmates. Then she snuck over to Stephanie and Emma's last class that they shared together to say hi and tell them that she was fine.  
  
"Are you gonna have that for your Sweet 16 girl?" Emma asked touching her cast.  
  
"Probably not, but a splint brace probably. I'll have one of my madrina's make me a slipcover to fix that problem. Gotta go Dad's taking me to a dress fitting. Bye!" She said before taking her dad's hand in the hall and walking outside.  
  
The man also followed them to the dress shop. Once he had that day's of 'events', he brought it back for its viewer to analyze. They watched the video intently; eyes focused on every movement, detail, and gesture. They made a decision right then and there. Something they knew that would take a lot of convincing and persuading, but there mind was set.  
  
It was time.  
  
  
  
{#}  
  
  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Dum, Dum, Dum! Hope you liked that one! I'll have the next one up as soon as I can; I am just finishing up on my Ethics project, so that will be out of the way soon. Then you just have to worry about the holidays and all that madness getting in the way! Review and tell me what you think. Or just say hi and that you like what I've wrote so far. Or just a smiley face..I'll take anything! =*] 


	9. Just a Feeling

D: Not mine..you know the drill.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry so long since an update! Like before, very hectic over in my household. Finally finished that Ethics project (Whew!) and ended all the court hearings with my nephew. Now just trying to plow through the end of the semester projects and tests. Also getting ready to go on Thanksgiving vacation. Here's the next chappy, it gets into the best part here, hope you enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
About a week later Jack received an interesting phone call as well as President Palmer. Jack was at work when Tony came in and couldn't stop smiling and pacing in front of Jack's desk, as Jack was busy writing something.  
  
"Tony, you HAVE to stop pacing in front of me like that before I fall out of my chair and have to HIT you, REALLY hard..what is it already?!" Jack said, finally looking up.  
  
"She caved! They're all caught! We found her weakness...and her people cut her loose for being a liability and...she caved! It's all over! Completely over!" Tony stammered out in one big rush, handing him a bunch of files and documents. Jack read over them, slightly gesturing to his couch. So Tony sat, smiling the whole time. Jack grinned from ear to ear  
  
"They didn't die in vain...She's safe..and the Palmers...does he know?" Jack asked suddenly, looking up at Tony with a look of relief in his face for the first time. Tony shook his head.  
  
"Thought you'd want to do the honors." Tony said happily, standing and shaking Jacks outstretched hand.  
  
"Thanks Tony. If you're not busy tonight, we're going out. To celebrate." Jack said, not able to stop from grinning like a fool.  
  
"I'm there." Tony said, heading out. Jack grabbed his phone and told his secretary to get Palmer.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
At that moment, Palmer was on his unusual call, very much engrossed so that when Jacey beeped in saying he had another call, he wouldn't answer it.  
  
"Take a message, hold all my calls." He quipped before returning to his caller.  
  
"Why wasn't I notified?! Told of this?! I'm the President of the United States for Criminey's sake!!...She does?...okay, put her on..Hello, ma'am, you don't know what I'm FEELING right now to actually be talking to you. Your...LIFE is so much a part of mine in every way. WHY I, even more so badly, fought to get to where I am today. And if it wasn't for you...and your husband..I wouldn't be here today. I see...well, when you put it that way...if I'd known you-you where HERE...yeah, I'd never be able to see him face to face. Oh, he's good. She's doing fine too...got her eye on my SON, you know! Hehehe...yeah, she's a sweet heart, like one of my own...Mrs. Bauer, can you hold on please? This call...my secretary's about to strangle me with it...okay" Palmer said when Jacey came striding in with a pissy look like someone just chewed her out.  
  
"Bauer?...Well, MR. Bauer is DEMANDING to speak to you, IMMEDIATELY!! ..NEVER in my LIFE.." She mumbled as she stormed out. David cracked a grin, picking up line 2 in his oval office.  
  
"Yes, Jack? Now that you've gone and COMPLETELY frazzled my secretary, what is the urgent news?" he said waiting.  
  
"Oh SORRY, Mr. President..but you'll understand David. The threat? It's over. The whole thing is over. Nina caved, her people cut her off, and we found her weakness..she caved!" he said happily.  
  
"It's over?! All of it?.Wow...that was quick...but then WAY too long...Geez, Jack, that's one heavy burden off my head." David said happily, but still in a bit of shock.  
  
"Yeah, too bad at such grave costs.."Jack commented sadly. Suddenly David couldn't speak to Jack anymore. He was about to burst. He stared fixed on the Line 1 blinking light and almost couldn't breathe.  
  
"David, you there?!" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...ah, Jack? ...Hold on a moment?! Let me just make a quick..CALL.to someone, ok?" David said, putting him on hold so fast Jack was sure he just had to go pee or something and was just being polite.  
  
"Teri?..Um...okay, that was Jack. H-he says that the whole ordeal is over. The whole threat. It's been taken care of for good. Do you understand? What do your guys say about that?" David said, almost already knowing the answer. She talked with someone in the room.  
  
"T-they say to check it out, let it blow over. Let the smoke settle." Teri said in shock. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Then I guess you WILL be making it to your daughter's Sweet 16!" David said chuckling. Then he remembered Jack.  
  
"Oh, Jack's still on the other line, I almost forgot!" David realized.  
  
"Mr. President? Sir? Can I ask you a favor?" Teri yelled out before he clicked over. A moment later David clicked over to Jack.  
  
"Sorry Jack, so you're sure of everything?" David said, kind of repeating himself.  
  
"Yeah David, I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't...Oh, Kimberly just got here..Kimmy! Baby, come up here! I've got some news to tell you!...Here she comes, I'll put her on speaker so you can hear her too.click Say hi to David, sweety" Jack said after kissing her hi.  
  
"Hi papados! Busy?" she asked using her nick name for him and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"No, angel. Just talking to some people with some GREAT news!" David said playing it off.  
  
"What? What's so great?" She asked when she saw her father grinning with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"We're free now..It's all over..mom didn't go away for nothing...It's all over now." Jack said getting a little choked up. Kim gasped just as Teri did so no one caught on.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Kim said. David had to get Teri off before they noticed she was listening in to.  
  
"All see you guys later, enjoy the night. Go celebrate." David said hanging up. Then he spoke to Teri, reassuring her and hung up.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
That night Kim, Jack, Tony, Milo, the neighbors, and Janet's aunt went to a carnival. To remember the ones that had been left behind. Kim got her dad to go on the 'Eliminator' and her got her a huge stuffed snake. The whole time the Man was getting pictures and footage of them for Teri. By the time Kim was home, Jack had to carry her, sleeping, to bed. She stayed home from school the next day, to say the least. Her Sweet 16 was now 2 ½ weeks away. She only took her cast off to take showers and to do therapy exercises. She wanted her wrist to be healed enough to get the cast off for her big Sweet 16 party. She couldn't wait for it to finally arrive. She had a feeling something big was going to happen.  
  
{#}  
  
A/N: Did anyone guess it would be her? I know, it was obvious. Hope you like it. Next one coming up as soon as possible, since I'm going away for Thanksgiving. Be patient and please review! I'd love ya forever!! Thanx! 


	10. She didn't want it any other way

D: Ain't mine, they're just here for a little visit..  
  
A/N: Now time for some fun surprises! Hope you like the way the last one was. I know that the government wouldn't necessarily work like that, but this is an AU, so it fits my story. Here y'all go, enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
  
  
About a week before her 16th birthday, the doctors put Kim in a splint/brace. One of her madrina's got busy to work on the slipcover to match it to her dress. The damas and chambalans hot the final touches on their dresses and suits and also polished off their dances. About 75 people where going to be there, in a suite/hall. Also, mama Teri was preparing to finally be back with her family once again.  
  
"What if they are mad at me? For letting them think I was dead? What if they ask 'Why didn't you fight to get back to us?' What if Kimberly HATES me!?" Teri said, getting way too upset.  
  
"Mrs. Bauer, they will not think that, I'm sure they'll be more HAPPY to see you then be mad. And I think it's in your best interest not to get all worked up, don't you think?" Richard said, her personal bodyguard. He was a big beefy man with gorgeous gray/green eyes and deep dimples when he smiled his chocolate smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right....Richie..whew!..AhHHHHH!" she screamed causing him to startle and turn quickly to her.  
  
"What's wrong Miss!" he said getting ready to take action, all worried.  
  
"I'm going home!" she squealed, giggling like a schoolgirl and clutching to his meaty arm. He visibly sighed, then smiled patting her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss...sure are." He said softly. They traveled along in a limo almost 2,000 miles back home over the next couple of days. Boy did Richie have fun entertaining Teri, making her laugh so hard she just about died of asphyxia. And burst out crying from stories he told about previous jobs or of his childhood. Finally..the day came.  
  
Jack creeped into Kim's room at 5:00am with a blueberry muffin with a candle with Sweet 16 printed on a pink plate with Sweet 16 confetti pieces spread around it. He was wearing a party Sweet 16 hat also with a small present with a pink bow on it. (Noticing a theme here?) He looked at his watch as it clicked to 5:01 am and started singing "Despierta" then "Happy Birthday". Kim stirred awake during the first song and took the plate in the second song, smiling. (An: he had a camera set up video taping the whole thing.)  
  
  
  
[To Teri.4:50am] "Where?...oh, okay Miss!" Richie said when Teri practically shattered the window trying to point out her house. They pulled in the drive and she got out, tears already there. She froze.  
  
"I can't move." She whispered.  
  
"Better hurry, Miss. It's in a couple of minutes." Richie said guiding her gently. She got to the door and opened it, then quietly walked to the hall. She could see a tiny glow, following it. She caught sight of Jack creeping across Kim's room. She stood just outside and watched him carry out their yearly tradition.  
  
  
  
[to Kim's room.5:05am] "Make a wish, baby." Jack said to his now 16-year- old daughter. Kim bit her lip.  
  
"B-but..it'll never come true." She whispered getting some tears in her eyes. Jack smiled sadly.  
  
"Mama and the baby ARE here with us, with you. Can't you feel them? They're watching us right now, smiling away." Jack said softly, pushing away the tear that fell down her cheek.  
  
"A-actually. She'd be about 6 ½ months or so. Baby wouldn't be here yet." Kim said sadly.  
  
"I'll wish them to be happy." Kim decided and blew out her candle, putting them in semi-darkness. It was vaguely lit by the soon-to-be- sunrise. Just enough for Kim to notice a figure standing in the doorway. She caught her breath, her eyes widening in shock. Her heart pounded as she tried to recognize the figure playing tricks on her.  
  
"What is it.?" Jack said not noticing her mood change.  
  
"I..is...m-mama's...ghost!" she whispered shakily, pointing a trembling finger behind him. Jack turned around his heart freezing.  
  
"I-I..oh, she IS here!" he choked out, thoroughly freaked. He'd always believed in spirits or ghosts, but now he was shocked.  
  
"Actually, I-I'm 26 weeks,..and I'm not a ghost!" Teri's 'ghost' said, stepping shakily into the room, placing her had on her VERY plump belly.  
  
  
  
[Teri's POV.5:08am] She didn't know where she got the strength to do it, but she walked into her daughter's room and confidently spoke. She couldn't help the feeling's she got from the looks she got from her daughter and husband's faces. She reached and clicked on Kim's star lamp like it was any other day. She stood clasping her belly looking at their stunned faces.  
  
'God, please don't hate me!' she screamed in her head as her confidence seeped away.  
  
"Oh please!.Someone SAY something!? Hold me!" Teri sobbed out, not being able to stand it anymore.  
  
[5:10am] Kim saw her. She walked in her room. She clicked on her light. She was standing there staring at them with her plump belly. She was REALLY standing there!  
  
Jack thought he was dreaming. He was grasping Kim's ankle from the end of the bed so tight. She didn't seem to notice though. Then SHE spoke.  
  
"Oh please!?.Someone SAY something!? Hold me!" she sobbed, trembling all over. Jack instantly stood up and stepped towards her feeling Kim some tumbling out of bed as well. She took his hand and together they stood in front of Her.  
  
"Uh.dad?"  
  
"Yeah baby?!"  
  
"I-is this..for real?" Pause.  
  
"OUCH! Daddy!"  
  
"Oww!..Yep."  
  
"oh..WOW!" Tears streaming down her face now.  
  
  
  
[5:12am] "Mama?" Kim said unsurely, reaching out to touch her belly. Jack at the same time reached out for Teri's face.  
  
"Yes..I'm here..oh gosh! Please don't hate me!" she cried as they finally grabbed onto her, throwing their arms around her and crying. She held onto them like a vise.  
  
"W-what?! HATE you?! What ever for?" Jack said holding her face briefly.  
  
"F-for having to stay away, for making you think I was dead." Teri sobbed out. Jack just shook his head.  
  
"You're here. I-I c-can't believe it..but we'd NEVER hate you! Once we figure this out..I'm sure we'll understand..You're alive!" Jack said, still realizing that she was really there.  
  
"You're not dead! You're here! With company too!" Kim said excitedly but shocked.  
  
"Oh my baby girl!" Teri sobbed out taking Kim's face in both her hands and covering her face in kisses. Kim just giggled, still trying to not let her go, even though the embrace was a little WIDE. Then Teri locked eyes with Jack over Kim's head and next thing she knew he was giving her an earth stopping, go into early labor kiss that left her head spinning, tongue tied, and knees weak. They guided her to Kim's bed when her knees suddenly buckled.  
  
"Gosh Papi, she's already knocked up with one, stop trying for the next one!" Kim commented, grinning the whole time.  
  
"Omega!..a baby!" Jack said eyes bulging once again. He was slow on the uptake.  
  
"Ah...ACTUALLY..." Teri started, biting her lip.  
  
"MAS!?!" Kim blurted out; not realizing it was in Spanish.  
  
"Two..there's two...babies that is...You'd been working on the third baby...well, four, counting Kimmy." Teri revealed, smiling proudly and LOVING the look that kept spreading across her husband's face. Until it rolled up and fell to the floor. Literally.  
  
"Jack!..Oh, goodness.Ritchie!? Come help me, quick! He fainted on me!" Teri yelled over her shoulder to the door. Kim yelped when the big man dashed in to help Jack.  
  
Hi. I'm Richard, your ma's personal body guard." He said politely, showing his dimples as he gathered Jack up and carried him to the master bedroom to his bed.  
  
"My dresser's gone?" Teri commented as soon as she followed them in.  
  
"Mom!..You were DEAD!?" Kim commented, shrugging. Teri just let it go and climbed next to Jack, cradling his head in her lap. She gently brushed his hair with her fingers and followed every line on his face, remembering every part of it. She touched a still healing scar, frowning.  
  
"That's from that day. We both have scars like that." Kim mentioned, softly touching a mark on her temple and on her knuckles. Teri took that hand and kissed it. Kim just sat looking at her now alive mother.  
  
"Wow mom." she commented just shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"What is it baby?" Teri asked, curious.  
  
"It's just..this has gotta be the BEST birthday present EVER!" she said smiling hugely. Teri nodded, facing her daughter.  
  
"Kimberly Anne Bauer, Happy Sweet 16." She said, grinning like only a mom could then gave her a big hug. Just then Jack starting coming to.  
  
"Teri?" he mumbled.  
  
"Yes, beloved?" she responded giddily as he opened his eyes and gazed at her.  
  
"Wow, I see an angel. Neat." He mumbled, rubbing Teri's cheek.  
  
"You okay? You fainted when I told you about these guys." Teri asked full of concern.  
  
"Guys?! Boys?!" Jack asked excitedly.  
  
"Um-hmm. TWO boys. Identical twins." She said smiling.  
  
"This is so cool!" Kim said getting all hyper. Jack sat up looking in Teri's eyes, seeing the longing and loneliness there.  
  
"Gosh Ter...what happened?" he said, holding onto her hands, now getting to the bottom of it all. Teri just shook her head, tears falling.  
  
"All they told me was 'it's for the best'. 'For their safety'. They'd explain to me it was better EVERYbody thought I was gone, so you'd be safer. It made sense. But now it's all over so..." Teri cried shrugging.  
  
"I'm so sorry for not keeping you safe." Jack whispered. Kim snorted from next to them, throwing up her hands.  
  
"Oh, not THIS again! Mom, please fix him? He SWEARS 'this' was all his fault! You should have seen him after! He practically committed suicide over it! Boy, was I furious! Both parents gone!" Kim rushed out crossing her arms.  
  
"Jackson Jude Bauer stop that THIS instant. I, in no way, or EVER have thought for ONE moment this was your fault!" Teri said, getting just as pissed and crossing her arms too.  
  
"Jeez, I just got used to the whole 'can't gang up on me' theme with just Kim here, but now...It's all back." He said feeling really small.  
  
"Not for long!" Kim pointed out, smiling like a goof ball and laying down her head and hands were resting on her mommy's tummy.  
  
" All right!" Jack said, winking at Teri to show he got her message about being guilty.  
  
"Okay, now about this newly birthday girl..I know you have you whole party situated but.." Teri said before Kim jumped up suddenly.  
  
"Dad's present!" she yelped running back to her bedroom. She came back with the present and her 'cake'. She plopped down noticing her moms eyeballing her 'cake'.  
  
"Here, feed those baby brothers of mine." She said, handing it over. She quickly opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It was a coin, cut in two, but only one half.  
  
"See?" Jack showed her, pulling his necklace out. He had the other half on his necklace chain. He then pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"This is what it says.  
  
'La paz os dejo, mi paz os doy; yo no os la doy como el mundo la da. No se turbe vuestro corazon, ni tenga miedo.' (Juan14:27) flip side: 'Peace I leave with you, my peace I give to you' not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid.' (John14:27)  
  
It was a saying Kim loved and had commented about to Jack not long after that horrible day. He always remembered that and wanted to do something for her.  
  
"It was made before all of this, obviously." Jack said waving his hand at Teri.  
  
"Thank you papi. It's beautiful!" Kim whispered letting her mom help her to put it on.  
  
"About the party, I know you've got it all planned out, but...can we tweak it a little to add me in?" Teri asked in a little voice.  
  
"Of course! We HAVE to! Mom..I.can't even put words to what this means to me!" Kim said getting teary eyed, the whole situation finally getting to her.  
  
"My baby girl, I've missed you soo much. I've watched you two this whole time, being SO strong and brave. I'm sorry I couldn't be here." Teri cried as she cuddled her next to Jack. Suddenly a big yawn-tag game went around.  
  
"How 'bout skip school today, let's sleep in a little, then work on fixing up the ceremony for mom?" Jack suggested, laying down tiredly next to Teri, holding onto her for dear life. Kim yawned a 'sure' and laid down on the other side of Teri, tossing the blankets over them. Jack wrapped his arm around his soon-to-be newest babies protectively and buried his face in Teri's neck. Kim snuggled against Teri's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Teri's arm. Teri couldn't move to scratch ANY thing. And she didn't want it any other way.  
  
  
  
{#}  
  
A/N: Whew! That was my longest chapter ever! Hope you like it! More to come later, sorry it took so long. Thanksgiving vacation and TOO many school projects and finals stuff. Hope you under stand everything I've written so far. Don't forget to review, I've had some great ones from newfie and joe. I love it when I get them!  
  
AA/N: joe? Why'd I get like.7 of the same emails of your review? That was kinda weird, but if that's your thing, cool with me, the more the merrier! 


	11. A 'K' Theme

D: see previous chapters. It's all there.  
  
A/N: Here's my next chappy! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Keep them coming; I love to get them! Saw 24 this week, it's the best! Don't forget to review and enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
  
  
They newly reunited Bauer family slept peacefully all cuddled together for over 4 hours. Richie kindly took a picture of them when the sun was just right then patiently and quietly watched the tube. Jack woke first and just loved watching his now 4 babies sleep away. He got up carefully and nearly had a heart attack when he found Richard in his living room.  
  
"Hey,.you.who are you?" Jack said warily.  
  
"I'm Richard, the misses' personal body guard. Nice to meet you Mr. Bauer, sir. You have a beautiful home." Richie said politely. Jack nodded and smiled at him, shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, it's getting later. Better wake up my girls. Would you like some coffee?" Jack offered, getting some for himself.  
  
"Thanks. Miss likes decaf. 'Cause of the babies." Richie said knowingly. Jack nodded smiling and made another pot. 15 minutes later he carried a cup in for both girls. All he had to do was put the steaming cups in the general area of their noses and they started squirming. Kimberly was the first one to start stirring. She popped an eye open, searching for the treasure.  
  
"Umm.coffee..give." she mumbled sleepily, sitting up; her hair all mussed. Then mama stirred and stretched. Then.  
  
"OUCH!!" she yelped. Kim and Jack startled, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Owww! Jack! Help!! My calf!! Left one!! It's all cramped up!!" she cried out through clenched teeth grasping at the sheets painfully. He quickly freed her leg and began stretching and massaging her calf. Kim watched on quietly, holding her mom's hand.  
  
"Jeez! Those hurt like a b****! I HATE those!" (know from personal experience, VERY painful!) she grunted out when she was better. Kim nearly dropped her cup at hearing her mother curse, and handed her a cup.  
  
"Used to get them when she was pregnant with you. Usually in the middle of the wee morning. I'd be woken up with nails embedded in SOME part of my flesh and her screaming at me." Jack said still rubbing her calf gently. Kim gave her mom a lip look of sympathy, then bounded out of the room.  
  
"Let's go, let's go! Gotta get the ceremony fixed! And go get my dress! And.."She yelled from down the hall, Aubrea and Zein at her ankles.  
  
"Who's the adult here?!" Jack said comically. He helped Teri up, giving her a sweet kiss, then walked with his arm wrapped around her and followed Kim.  
  
"Nice puppies too. Their adorable." Teri said cheerfully, petting the hyper lickity puppies.  
  
"Oh yeah! Should have seen Kim's face when those two arrived!" Jack said starting off on a story.  
  
  
  
They changed the ceremony around, teaching Teri the simple dance she'd be in. Then they got Kim's dress, Teri bursting into tears when she saw Kim try it on one last time. Then they had to go shopping to get Teri a dress. Took a little while, but they had a blast. They also agreed to keep Teri a secret from the guests 'till she walked down the church isle at the mass part of the ceremony. Kim got her nails done before they went home, nearly exhausted. They were all sitting on the fluffy sofa draped on each other when Teri spoke up.  
  
"Wish I could have been there for your confirmation..sorry baby." She whispered sadly.  
  
"We have the video of the whole thing! Put it on Papi!" Kim said quickly, pointing to the tapes under the VCR. So he popped it in and Teri watched her first child's confirmation. When she noticed the cast, she fingered Kim's brace.  
  
"My poor girl" Teri murmured softly.  
  
"It's okay mom." Kim repeated back. When the video finished, Jack once again carried Kim to bed since she fell asleep. He had intended to go to her own room, but Teri shook her head.  
  
"She'll end up with us eventually." Teri commented, pointing to their room. They all went to bed since they had a long day tomorrow. Jack and Teri all snuggled together and Kim just beside Teri, her head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you Jackson Jude Bauer with all that I am. Don't ever forget that..and don't EVER leave my side again. That was a nightmare having to stay away. If it wasn't for these two little guys, I wouldn't have made it." Teri said, looking him straight in the eyes in the dim glow of the night-light.  
  
"I promise. I love you too..and you two!" he said kissing his wife, then both sides of her swollen stomach. Instantly they kicked and/or punched.  
  
"Oh!.they kicked!" she said happily, finding his hands and placing them over her belly. Jack couldn't grin any wider.  
  
"Speaking of these two..got any names picked?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sort of. Just ideas. YOU have to help me of course. And Kimmy." Teri answered patting Kim's side.  
  
"They're from the bible..from our family members..How's Mateo and Micah or Isaiah and Ezekiel from the bible. There's your fathers Sebastian and Kaleb. And I always liked Kristofer..or Keifer." (hehe!) Teri said sleepily.  
  
"Hmm..I like Kaleb. And Kristofer..with a K of course...and my papi's names...let's get squirts opinion tomorrow." He mumbled, snuggled deep into Teri's neck you could barely hear him. She just smiled. Sounded like a K theme was a hit. She liked that. She drifted off to sleep happily surrounded by her family.  
  
  
  
{#}  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that! Did you like the bible saying I chose out? That's bugging me a lot hoping you liked that, review and tell me. Me and my twin sis have one on a necklace that we received on our 16th birthday from our mom. That's where I got the idea. Don't forget to review! Next chappy up as soon as possible. 


	12. This is to You, Guardian Angel

D: See previous chapters.  
  
Note of change: I have some bad words, so if you're not old enough, I'm warning you now!  
  
A/N: Getting towards the end! Please R & R! I love getting those and they inspire me to post faster! Happy Holidays!  
  
AA/N: Also, I have in here that Kim would sound like the Dixie Chicks lead singer. If you don't think so, that's fine, but in my AU she does, just go with it, it fits my story. Okay?!  
  
{#}  
  
  
  
The next morning at 7:00am, Teri went with Kim to the hair salon where they were going to meet Kim's damas.  
  
"They're going to freak. 'Specially Chrissy and Jacey. They're in it too. Jacey's my muneca girl. She's gonna match me EXACTLY." Kim said happily swinging her feet as the lady started on her hair.  
  
"Can't wait. Gosh! I'm so nervous!" Teri said puffing her cheeks out.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it!" Kim said nibbling on her lip.  
  
"Oh, me and dad talked about names last night. We want your input, but we got a few ideas I've thought of from different places. Got the names from the Bible, from family, and the favorites. Which do you want first?" Teri said.  
  
"Um, start with the top, end with your favorites." Kim said getting excited. She loved being a part of naming not one but two human beings for the rest of their lives. And beyond.  
  
"Okay, Isaiah and Ezekiel or Mateo and Micah from the Bible; Sebastian, dad's father, and Keifer is a fave. But he liked Kaleb and Kristofer with a K. Grandpa Kaleb and I thought of Kristofer." Teri suggested, waiting for her response. Kim thought for a moment.  
  
"Love Kaleb...Kristofer's alright...but.." Kim said, a little sparkle in her eye.  
  
"What? Spill it squirt. You get to help too." Teri said, egging her on.  
  
"Okay, I LOVE this name. And you can put a K in front to match...How 'bout Kristian?" Kim suggested, cringing for a remark.  
  
"Kristian..hmmm...Kimberly, Kaleb, and Kristian..I love it! Thanks sweety!" Teri said grinning, nearly crying.  
  
"Cool! I love matching families!" the hairdresser said, Rose.  
  
"Got any kids?" Kim asked, curious.  
  
"Yep!..Hunter, Hannah, Heath, and little Hope. All under the age of 11." Rose said pointing to a picture in the mirror.  
  
"Adorable! Oh look the Collins are here! Mami, go hide!" Kim said shooing her away. Teri got up waddling to the back of the salon.  
  
"Hey Birthday girl! So do you feel 16 now?" Mary said as a sleepy Jacey snuggled in her arms.  
  
"Um..How do the names Kaleb and Kristian sound to you?" Kimberly said mischievously.  
  
"Umm.they're cute...why?" Mary said as Jacey perked up and Chrissy looked at her all questioningly.  
  
"Well..just needed an opinion on my soon-to-be baby brothers names. They go well with Kimberly, no?" Kimberly said all non-chalantly.  
  
"Kimberly Anne Bauer, WHAT'S got into you?" Mary said as Chrissy looked at her all puzzled and asked.  
  
"Are you ADOPTING someone?"  
  
"No..actually, Mary, I'm great. Wait, make that WONDERFUL.Hold on...Hey, Mami?! They like the names for my twin brothers!" Kimberly yelled to the back. Teri came waddling out, tears falling, hands clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Omiga..it's an angel!" Mary said in total shock, sliding little Jacey to the floor.  
  
"Ma-mee? Er an-ghels fad?" Jacey said innocently looking at Teri. Kim laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"THIS one is. Only it's GOOD fat! She's alive! We're safe now, so they brought her back. As for the 'fad Anghel'. That would be my baby twin brothers..Hence the name game." Kim explained quickly. Mary walked up and hugged Teri first, then Chrissy and Jacey.  
  
"Tay-tee!" Jacey giggled excitedly. Boy was their tears that morning as all the girls came. Last was Nicole, who came in a limo. "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Bauer. You have a wonderful family and a great husband who risked EVERYTHING to save my father. Thank you too for what you had to go through that day because of it." Nicole said gratefully. Teri smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"No, thank you, for being there for my daughter." She replied. After all the tears and promises to keep it hushed they did their hair and Nicole's limo brought them back to home where Jack was getting all the guys ready. He proudly showed off his wife to the boys, making sure to point out his two little boys coming.  
  
"TWO, Mr. B?!" Eddie said smiling. He just smiled proudly, nodding his head. Keith was the one to get all teared up.  
  
"Th-thank you Mrs. Bauer. For helping save my father's life and being such a great mother to Kimberly. I can see how happy she is now that you are here and that is priceless." He said sweetly.  
  
"So YOU'RE the one after my daughter's heart. I can see she has good eyes. And you're very welcome. Thank YOU for taking care of her..Also, son's of the president or not I'll hunt you down myself if ANYTHING happens to my little girl, understand?" Teri said smiling the whole time.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am..Gosh, you're scarier than Mr. Bauer." Keith joked.  
  
"Told ya' so." Jack commented as he passed by.  
  
"And you thought you were off scott free!" Nicole teased, giggling. Everyone laughed at Keith's scared expression. Once everyone was set they climbed into the HUGE! truck limo and they headed to the church. At the church, everyone waited anxiously as it began, and their wasn't a dry eye in the whole church after both Teri and Kimberly walked down the isle. Or a mouth not in danger of catching flies. The mass was about 45 minutes long; then they walked out to the entry fountain porch area and greeted the guests. There was where Kimberly and Jack explained it all, along with David Palmers help. Some press came to cover the events also, but Jack made sure not too much. Then they went to the beautiful park/rose garden to take pictures. After about 2 hours, they headed to the banquet hall to party. They first ate, danced some, and chatted for the first couple of hours. Then, under the stars coming through the huge skylight and some great lighting, Kimberly and her court danced the valze dances with her mother added in to her proper place of placing Kim's crown on her head. It was very beautiful and just before ending Kim through EVERY one by surprise. She sang. The only people to know was her court. Not even Jack. She got up on stage with 2 of her friends and sang along to the little band there. She sang songs she'd gotten from things she'd found while they emptied her mother's belongings out. The first song she sang was 'More Love' from her mother's diary novel. A poem she had written when her and Jack split briefly. Then 'Travelin' Soldier' from an old Journal that her mother had in Highschool. When she'd found it, she couldn't believe her mom never told her about this soldier named Angelil Kimber Johnson. He was her namesake. The 'old, dear friend' she'd told Kim about, where her name came from. The last was 'Top of the World'. She'd gotten that one from her father's writings shoved in a drawer, which she'd finished the ending with her own words and feelings. These all touched her parents deeply and both ended up with tears in their eyes. When she walked off stage to them, they both looked at her in shock. She smiled shyly and a little scared.  
  
"You don't mind I did that, do you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No..just..I didn't know you knew about what I felt after.."Jack started.  
  
"Not at all. I've always wanted to tell you about Angelil. And now I'll have to explain it all a little better. C'mon, let's start heading home." Teri said as guests left. They loaded up the limo with gifts then clamored in.  
  
"He was a year or so older. He was my first close 'guy' friend. But when I wrote about 'love' it wasn't like me and daddy..it was the love of a very dear, close friend. Light love so to say. It's very sad..but I believe now, with everything, he was an Angel, guarding us now, helping me find Jack, holding us together. He doesn't have any family, parents, nothing. It's like he just 'happened' to be there. We've tried finding out more, but..it's like he's our guardian angel. Can't explain it. All I know is if he hadn't been there, I'd left that weekend away 'cause I was so depressed with my life I was going to go and leave; try to start over..I would have never stayed 'till I graduated, gone to where I'd gone, and met your father. He was my muse I guess." Teri explained through tears.  
  
"Wow..that's..wow." Kim said, shocked and blown away.  
  
"I've even tried looking for him, once we met and married and were expecting you. She insisted on calling you Kimberly Anne or Kimber Angel. I only got his burial number in Pittsburgh along with all the other Veterans. We got his dog tags and cross he wore." Jack said, pointing at Teri's small gold cross she NEVER took off, all to Kim's knowledge anyways.  
  
"Gosh...wow..we-we have to go there someday..I want to." Kim said seriously.  
  
"Sure. When the boys are big enough, we will. He'd like that." Teri said smiling sadly. They got home and tiredly went to bed, this time Kim in her own. She let her parents have some time to themselves. And boy did they ever. Let's just say, pregnant or not, they were BOTH smiling BIG time the next morning! (Hey!, How'd you think they got TWINS anyways!? They haven't seen eachother in 6 months! Give them a break! Hehe!)  
  
Over the following weeks, the Bauer family settled into a family again, moving Teri's stuff back in, getting ready to grow bigger, etc. The extra room would be the nursery, so they started putting that all together. By Christmas, Teri was all settled in and about 7 months along now. Her due date was near Valentine's day, but...  
  
"Ouch! Owww...Errr,.oh! I'm contracting!. It's too soon! Sort of. Well, c'mon Abrea..let's go wake...my gosh it's 2:00 am!" Teri realized; as she had been up to get something to snack on. She leaned over the bar rubbing her back.  
  
"This'll be some time before I'm even close. Maybe even a false alarm. It's already been..what, 8 minutes and counting? I'll tell them when it's gets closer together." Teri said to the eager puppies. So she got the pups socky toys and went to the large living room and began playing quietly. About 1 ½ hours later Kim woke up hearing the jangles of the dogs collars. She sleepily got up and went to the living room. She squinted, not sure she saw her now REALLY preggers mother, half bent over tugging on Zein's sock doll in a dimly lit desk lamp light.  
  
"M-mom? What-what're you doing?" she asked blearily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, playing with these guys until these contractions get closer." Teri said non-chalantly.  
  
"W-w.con- conTRACTions! Mom! Are you in LABOR!?!" Kim said, yelling, fully awake now.  
  
"Yeah, for only about 2 hours though.shush, you'll wake your father!" Teri said calmly, waving her hand at Kim. Kim stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open.  
  
" For 2 hours! MAMA! JESUS!...DADDY!! PAPA!!!" she yelled, spinning around trying to run to there room in her socked feet. She pounded in and started yelling.  
  
"Da.for 2 hours!..Jus.Jus...PLAYING with the dogs! Labor?! She.WILL YOU F***ING WAKE UP!??!!" she bellowed when Jack sat up abruptly, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Kim..please..calm."Teri tried saying from the doorway, but couldn't when another contraction hit. She clenched her teeth and laid her hand on the doorframe and her stomach, closing her eyes.  
  
"LOOK.AT.MOM!!!" Kim hollered, smacking his arm. He finally stared, then focused, then went ballistic resulting in him being in a tangled heap on the floor moaning in pain along with Teri going through her contracting.  
  
  
  
"Guys..please...they're still like..15 minutes apart. We're early. It'll BE awhile." Teri said, standing up once the contraction was over. Kim just could not grasp her mother's sanity. Jack managed to free himself, get a sweat suit on and out to the closet in the hall for the baby bag. Kim was right behind him in her newly adorned warm up suit. They were out the door in less than 5 minutes.  
  
"Gosh, wish they'd.ya know, TAKE the women actually IN labor to the hospital too! What babies do they expect to be seeing if I'm HERE still, having Abrea and Zein help me give to TWINS!" Teri said, standing in the hallway to the garage. Finally, they came back in, both walking very calmly, guilty stoned faces on.  
  
"Sorry, hun." Jack mumbled taking one of her arms gently.  
  
"Sor, ma" Kim mumbled out, taking her other arm. They helped her into the car in silence.  
  
"This will be the BEST story to tell everyone!.OWW!" she said as another contraction came. At the hospital, hooked to all the monitors and such, Teri slowly progressed, and by 10:00am her water broke and it went quickly from there.  
  
"So, natural, huh?" Jack said from her side. Teri nodded, gripping his hand tightly.  
  
"I don't want a C-section, but an epideral would be lovely. I've had one child with no pain meds. Two at once would be TOO much." Teri said wide eyed. She was just getting to 5 cm, so they called in 'My future EVERYTHING' according to Teri as she grinned, completely relaxed.  
  
"Can you feel THAT one?!" Kim asked as she watched the moniter show a big one.  
  
"Nope!" Teri grinned as she settled down against Jack's shoulder. He was laying in the bed with her. She fell asleep, with Kim in the recliner chair, Jack dozing off as well, resting his head on Teri's. The room was vaguely lit with the sounds of 3 heart beats filled the room. 1 bigger and slower, and 2 smaller and quicker. That's how aunt Jocelyn found them when she quietly came in and found a seat. She took out the video camara and quietly narrated the scene then waited for the big moment since she was camara girl. It came a few hours later. Teri was at 10 cm and still couldn't feel much. She pushed with all her might and at 1:47pm Kaleb Isaiah Bauer was born at 5lbs. 3 ounces and 18 inches long and 5 minutes later Kristian Micah Bauer was born at 5lbs. 1 ounce and 18 inches long. Kimberly proudly wore her 'I'm a Big Sister Today.TWICE!' t-shirt and cuddled her tiny brothers.  
  
"Hi. I'm your big sister Kimberly. I'm gonna be the BEST big sis ever, teaching you ALL the things mommy and daddy don't want you to learn!" Kim said through tears, Aunt Jocelyn getting it all on tape. Shortly after that Teri was konked out after the doctors took the babies to the NICU to be observed since they were early, but very healthy. Big sister was strapped to their sides the whole time. The nurses allowed her to stay in the NICU with them, even got two matching blue bracelets like her parents to wear. They watch the news a lot and knew of the Bauer family and all they had been through. Once they were cleared of any problems, they even let her push them in the one incubator the nurses had them in together back to her mother's room. Kim pushed them passed the Palmers on the way.  
  
"Mr. President, I'd like you to meet your god sons, Kaleb Isaiah and his 5 minute younger twin Kristian Micah." Kimberly said proudly.  
  
"Isaiah? That's MY middle name too! Neat!" David said gazing at them. Keith and Nicole each placed a tiny stuffed rattle toy next to both of them. An elephant for Kaleb and a white tiger for Kristian.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kim asked awed. Kaleb's room was themed elephants and noah's ark, while Kristian's was white tigers and noah's ark.  
  
"Little birdies?!" was all Keith would say. In 3 days Teri and the babies went home and by Valentine's Day they were visiting Angelil Kimber.  
  
"This is to you, guardian angel. Happy Valentine's Day." Kimberly said placing a heart shaped thick cardboard picture frame with the whole Baure family in it, just taken the week before at home by a pro. It was there Valentine Card gift they sent to everyone. Teri loved signing those family cards.  
  
  
  
Love the Bauers',  
  
Jack, Teri, Kimberly, Kaleb, and Kristian.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
{#}  
  
An: I know it's been forever since I updated, but my computer went nuts and kept the internet away from me all the time! Plus now that I'm out of school, my work has me working ALL the time! Here's my story! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE R&R! No one's been doing it lately! It'll make me a very happy person! Please!? Thanks for reading my story! Be on the look out for any more, maybe a cross over one with 24! Thanks a bunch and have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!! 


End file.
